Their perfect night
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Alt jet proposal scene. Todd has a question for Blair, but first she has some news of her own.


Updated and alternate version of Todd's proposal on his jet

the original is on youtube and is so worth checking out

Blair was on Todd's jet, and couldn't believe what had just happened. He had proposed, honest-to-goodness down on one knee proposed to her. Who would have thought he could be such a romantic? After all these years he could still surprise her after all. And Todd wasn't the only one who was full of surprises; Blair was four months pregnant, with a girl, and she hadn't told him yet. Who knew how he would react? She had a sinking feeling he would quickly retract his proposal and turn the jet around once he found out, but she couldn't keep something like that a secret for too long.

There was no way of knowing how he would react not after everything that they had been through. If she could barely handle the thought of this pregnancy, how would he? but here she was, about to bear Todd Manning the child that she didn't know if he would ever be able to love. Or want. And she'd just learned that it was a girl on top of it. That just made things all the more complicated. Todd and females= complication. Just when Blair thought she had drawn Todd out of his shell- he wanted to marry her!- she had to tell him the news and who knew how he would take it. She braced herself, ready for an emergency landing, or worse for a parachute to be thrown at her, but for better or worse, before she could accept Todd's marriage proposal she had to tell him the truth.

"Are you done thinking yet? How much time does a woman need to think anyways? Or are you able to without a room full of your friends and a phone in your hand?"

"Todd no need to be rude with me, but if we are going to start out on this new journey of ours together I think I need to tell you something."

Todd stood up. "Who is he?"

She ran to him and put her arms around him. "There is no one else, silly."

"So now I'm being silly," Todd frowned.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I meant it was silly thinking that there was anyone else in my life but you."

"Would you like me to start naming names?"

Blair surprised him by kissing him, which startled him at first but then he slowly gave in to. After a minute she broke away. "How are you feeling? I mean, can you use words to tell me how you're feeling?"

"I want us to get married!" he exclaimed, standing until Blair pulled him down to his seat again.

"I mean, are you worried about my answer?" she guided.

"Should I be?"

"Todd..it's me, Blair you're talking to. Can you drop the defenses and let me get close to you? If we're going to make this decision I want us to do it together and that means drop the act and get real. Both of us. I know feelings make us both nervous and our first instincts are to run and hide from them but not this time, Todd. I want you to tell me why you want to marry me."

The way she put it and the expression on his face made it seemed like that reasoning had never occurred to him before. "You know I want to marry you because I love you. There, are you happy?"

"But why do you love me?"

Todd looked down, then Blair guided him back up to face her again. "I love you because you love me."

"That sounds a little childish, Todd," Blair said softly.

"If you're going to put me down then I won't do this!"

"No, what I meant is, children reason that if they get something in return they will give it. I don't want a childish love, Todd. I want real love, honest, open, mature… are we there yet? Is that something that you can at least try to give me?"

Todd thought about all of the times he had let her down and then thought about all of the good times. Blair was fighting dirty; she was making him fight himself in order to get to her. "I can't promise you that I'm going to be the 'good morning darling can I get you a cup of coffee' kind of husband. But I don't think you want that. I think you know who I am. You know I'm messed up and when I get scared I run- I run from everybody, especially myself. But I don't want to run any more. I just want to be with you when I wake up in the morning and I want you to be there to hold me when I need it at night. I've lost you before, Blair. Not too many things scare me but I am scared of living my life without you in it."

Blair smiled then wrapped her arms around her man. That was all she had been waiting to here. "Now that we're being honest, there is one more thing…"

"What now, Blair," he said frustrated. "I did what you wanted me to do. This isn't fair. You're not playing by the rules."

"No, calm down baby. This one is on me. It's my turn to be real with you. Before I can answer, there is something about me you should know. I think it might change your proposal."

"What did you do, sleep with someone else? Oh my God Blair how many times do we have to keep doing this…"

"No Todd. This is a good secret. I hope you'll be happy. Because it's made me very very happy. You see, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her.

"It's true. I'm four months pregnant. I'm-we're- having a little girl. You're going to be a daddy. I was just so messed up after everything we've been through and some of the stuff you've done I wasn't even sure I wanted it. But after I found out it was a girl, I knew that she was meant to be. She's ours, Todd. Yours, and mine. Do you want to see her?"

Todd didn't say anything, making it hard for Blair to read him, but she pulled out the ultrasound photo anyway and handed it to him.

"Is this …is this her?" Todd asked, pointing.

"That's her heart. Her head is a little bigger, right up there. You can see her little eyes and mouth and ears. There she is, Todd. She's ours. And no one can take her away from us."

Todd stared at it for a few minutes then turned to Blair. "You never did answer my question."

"You still want to marry me?"

"I want you. Both of you."

Blair smiled as she held out her hand. "I would love to marry you. " She tried not to cry as Todd placed the enormous engagement ring on her finger.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Todd asked nervously.

"Do you know what I would like more than anything right now?"

"You name it…it's yours."

"I would like to dance with my fiancée," she grinned as she stood up and held open her arms.

He thought about it for a minute. "This won't hurt the baby?"

"No, silly. One good slow dance ought to be just what the doctor ordered. "

So reluctantly he obliged, staring at her stomach for most of the time until Blair would challenge him for eye contact. Finally she leaned against his cheek, and knew that she had found her soul mate, no matter how many times it had taken them to get to this point. Everything was going to be okay for everyone, she was sure of it. As he slowly led her to the invisible beat of whatever song they were dancing to, Blair knew right then and there that her destiny had been chosen for her, and it lied right there upon the shoulders of the man whom she'd been resting on. This baby would be perfect; she knew it would be. Tonight they had come to a deeper understanding, and that was a good foundation for the kind of relationship she had always wanted for, but had always settled before she could get, even with Todd. But not anymore. They were living proof that miracles could happen If you just believed long enough. And tonight she had two miracles with her; Todd could keep his fortune. She had everything she needed right at that moment, and for once, she could not ask for anything more.

The end


End file.
